Homless halfblood
by Robert E. hecate
Summary: the boy always wanted a home, a family, a name. but when he finally gets one he'll have to struggle for the other two.  note: while other character will be mentioned, it's mainly about my 4.5 ocs. T for language and possible gore


**Percy Jackson OC, Aseeme**

"**ARRRRRRGGGG!" **The poor Antonio out as another torture device was stabbed into his lower right arm which was getting crowded with the horrid things. He had sinned greatly in his life but this feat he was unaware of at the time. At least not how great a sin it indeed was. At the time Antonio thought his now torturer was just another… Another one was added to his ankle. Antonio screamed again but the man, against all common sense, asked a question that indeed sealed his fate. "Wh-what are you going to ARRR do when _it_ comes?" A particularly sharp one went right in his eye. "When _IT_ comes, _IT_ will find _ITSELF _in an insurvivable place for a creature like that". The torturer said full of venom. However Antonio's stupidity was matched only with his curiosity. "But, what if…if it _survives_? After all, it is your…" "ENOUGH!" the victim snapped "I've toyed with you long enough! Prepare to face your fate." Suddenly Antonio wasn't in the dark room anymore. He was over 80 stories in the air. Tied to a skyscraper by some invisible force. He Knows this building. It is the world trade center. Antonio looked down hundreds of feet to see a single silver sliver, an arrow, headed towards the building. That day, September eleventh, Antonio Dubsmith died.

"Are you done yet?" whined the dog's left head. "Oh stop it! He still has an hour left before everyone leaves" said the dog's right head who was, of course, right. "Actually I think I'm gonna stop this all together" said the human looking boy who was no longer staring through the window, "they never say anything new and the letters just give me a headache. Besides I think our efforts will be better spent on finding food. I'm really hungry." The boy, barley older than the ones in the room, put his hand on what little stomach he had. "I wonder when the next…" the dog head began but was cut off as he noticed a strange woman walking over to them. The boy knew she was rich because her white shirt and blue pants were the perfect size and had no holes in them. "Don't say that" the strange gray-eyed lady said which scared the boy even more "There's always more to learn, and even in **mortal** studies you barely scratched the surface!" The boy was terrified now. No one has ever spoken to him before other than the dog(s) and a few pigeons. The woman looked over her shoulder as if afraid someone will mug her, which in that neighborhood was not uncommon. When she looked back she was smiling "Well, follow me and I'll show you a great place to learn more." "Wait! Why should we follow you!" the dog's left head screamed. The boy stared confused at the woman who's face hadn't been affected by the dog's outburst. She still was smiling down on him holding out her hand. At least the confusion was enough to get rid of his fear, so the boy took her hand eager to see where she would lead him. The woman pulled him out of the alley where the boy had spent most of his life leaving the dog(s) no choice but to follow. They past the other windows the boy sometimes looked through, past the small store they took from when no school kids left their lunch boxes. The 4 got to the corner and froze. The light turned green but still the boy would not move. He had never been of the street before. It was all he knew. All he could remember. The woman realizing what was going on had no chose but to bring out the big guns. The boy never blinked but it seems that one second he was petrified on the street corner, the next he was standing in front of a large building with kids much older than him walking out of. "How'd you do that?" both dog heads asked the same time. The woman didn't seem to hear them and instead said, "Welcome to your new home" then pointed at something none of the others have seen before. In the alley way laid a pillow, a blanket, an oversized dog bed. "What are those things" asked the dogs' right head. "Sooo..." the women asked waiting the boy to respond. "Why aren't you answering my brother's question!" the woman looked very confused now. "Your brother? You don't mean…" she heard the dog's left head bark loudly. The small boy nodded "What he said". The gray eyed woman looked very troubled now. "Oh dear, I was hoping I was wrong. I should not have come." She looked over both shoulders then pulled a white coat out of her pocket and handed it to the boy who forgot all his suspicions with the present. He put it on eagerly. It was much too big but all of his clothes were either like that or barley fit on him. He put a hand in one pocket and felt two objects in there. As he was pulling them out to see what they were the woman put her hand on his. "No" she whispered barely audible. "Not until the time is right." Then she disappeared. Not to be seen again until a dream the boy had one afternoon acouple months later. There was no background, just darkness and two figures. One was the woman who gave him the coat. The other one was too cloaked in darkness too make out. "Why did you help him, he's not even your son" the dark figure said in a strange tone that the boy did not recognize. The grayed woman's mouth shot open, then closed again as if judging what to say. At length she simply replied, "All creature deserve knowledge whether or not who their god parent is" "But you know a satyr's about to go there!" snapped the dark figure. Her voice wasn't deep but it was menacing. "Are you saying you don't **want** the poor half-blood to go to camp." The tall one replied coolly "Prêt ell, why is this?" Stuttering was all that came out of the dark figures mouth for a few seconds the regaining her posture she said the oldest one in the book. "Oh, look at the time. My shifts about to start." The boy then woke up a little earlier than usual with no memory of the dream. Years passed, the boy was now almost the age of the ones in the school. Never did he take out the objects. He wasn't sure when _the right time _was but most days are the same. Besides the boy was having too much fun with his other gift! In one window he learned how blood pumps trough the system human system and that if you put smoky ice in a water bottle it EXPLODES! Trough another he learned not only the name of the name of the place where he lived, but also the history of it. How when America revolted it was the main point where the colonies met. But his favorite window was way near the back of the alley. Through that window he learned about how Thebes killed the kicking thieve with the pet giant turtle. How Hercules choked the naemeon lion to death. They were so Amazing the boy couldn't believe these creatures were real. But little did he know they won't only real but out there…and in there

Maggie cursed as she put her fake foot back on. The cursed again as she thought about how stupid she'll look when she turns up at camp the next day without any half-blood or monsters. How hard is it to find a monster at this school when she can smell 3 of them! Well she does know one. The biology teacher Mr. Sciron. Then again he could just be a 7 foot tall, horrible smelling guy with 2 different shoe sizes. Either this was her last chance to find the half-blood, picture day. Finishing the triple knot on her shoe-lace she raced toward the auditorium. "Your late" grunted the biology teacher as came in. "sorry", she said trying not to choke on the smell of dead animal and shoe wax "shoe problems". Mr. Sciron seemed to buy it. "Just get the garbage out of here." He pointed a giant meaty finger to a huge black bag. "Wait" the 13 year old said taking surprised "I signed up to take pictures because this school is to dahm ghetto to hire a real photographer." Mr. Sciron stepped up close so they were nose and chest. Maggie decided that if he wasn't a monster he rolled around in a dead one. Mr. Sciron began to raise his adult 10 and half sized foot like he would kick her, then gaining his self control he grunted, "I'll do that, you just take out the trash" "But…but" Maggie stammeredas she saw her plan falling to ruins. As she was trying to think of an excuse her trail of thought was cut short by a very unexpected response. "Look _goaty ._ I know what you are and the only reason you're still breathing is because I need your help to find my pet's lunch, so just do the trash, help me find the half-blood, and then I'll let you go back to flowers and pipes." Maggie's dark skin turned reddish with anger. She took what looked like any regular old key with a green Gir shaped cover around the flat, but as soon as she took it out the key started to elongate. Mr. Sciron growled, then before he could do anything the door flew open. "Okay 9th grade is…MS. STIPEBREAKER IS THAT A GUN!" Quickly putting her key away Maggie calmly said "Uh no I was just about help take…" "Take out the trash, I'm in charge of picture day" Mr. Sciron Interrupted making sure that no Pan worshipper will get to his pet's food. Maggie cursed under her breath but slung the big black bag over her shoulder as a white flag. "Fucking monsters always thinking we satyrs are sissies who can't do shit but play the dahm panpipes. Oh fuck the other satyrs! For them its Zeus dahm tr…" Maggie stopped her cursing fit when she noticed the blanket at the other end of the alley, which was weird because the 6ft tall two headed dog standing on it probably should have caught her eye first. Even weirder from behind her came a voice, "Hey there not in the window this time, they usually are by…who are you?" Maggie found herself looking at a boy of about 10 or 11. He had messy light brown hair covered with years of grime. Almost pure white skin. All his clothes were different sizes. His silver jacket was 5 sizes too big, his pants 3, and his shirt was much too tight almost showing his belly button. Though Maggie barley noticed that stuff, she was too distracted by his scent. "Half-Blood! CALLED IT!" she sang as her victory dance got underway. "Uh-huh, uh-huh I did it. I did it. I totally Fucking did, take that Bigfoot!" As if in response a shrill scream came from inside followed by a lot of crashing and banging. "Uh, we better go" Maggie said snapping out of celebratory mode. "Hold up" said the dog's left head "You come out of the…whatever that thing" he said pointing his snout at the door "and now you expect us to change location again!" Maggie thought for a moment taking in what exactly the creature was doing here. "So uh" she said addressing the boy, "He's your pet right?" The boy stared up confused at the new word "their my brothers." Before Maggie could anything the door exploded open and a stampede of teenagers and adults came running out. When the chaos had died down Maggie rolled out from under the dumpster and saw none other than the Greasy Mr. Sciron who was for whatever reason holding the tank to the biology lab's pet snapping turtle under one arm. "Well, Goaty looks like found him first" Maggie see to pull a 3 and a half foot long glowing bronze sword right out of her pocket "I did you oversized idiot!" she snapped! "So what?" Mr. Sciron shrugged "Either way your both of you gonna die." Maggie shot her sword for his face only to have Mr. Sciron jerk it back and gave them a good kick with his massive foot which sent her into the boy and the two went spiraling 3 feet back. gave a wicked laugh which turned into a scream as he looked at the dog biting his left arm. "Nobody hurts the boy" growled the dog's free head before biting Mr. Sciron's other arm, the one carrying his pet turtle." "NO!" Mr. Sciron cried. "Freedom" yelled the turtle as its container broke. For a terrifying moment nothing happened, then the turtle began to grow. It grow so large the others were forced out the alley. The Brick wall craked, then finally came tumbling down under such force. However the falling bricks simply bounced off the turtle's mighty shell. "You stupid satyr!" Mr. Sciron screamed in horror, "It will kill us all!" "Ofcourse blame the satyr" Maggie grumbled before being picked up by her Gir shirt. "You think this is a laughing matter I will…" Sulfar smelling dust exploded everywhere as the turtle gave a mighty swing of it's flipper. "Kill" was all it said.

First a girl comes out of nowhere and brags about how she finally found him. Then a guy with the same name as the guy who would trick travelers into polishing his shoes so he kick them off cliff and into a giant turtle shows up. Then the turtle appears, kills him, then threatens to kill them. This was defiantly not a normal day for the boy.

The turtle looked at the three creatures before it as if judging which one would be tastier then lifted its head up like the dogs do when they smell food nearby.

"_Is it...Can it be?" _the turtle lunged and somehow managed to jump over the weird assortment of beings and took off at a speed that shouldn't be possible for a gigantic turtle.

"_That was weird." _Commented both of the dog's heads.

"We can't let that thing run wild." Noted Maggie. The boy realized she was a satyr by the way she ran. That and the fact her beret fell off revealing small horns.

The dog(s) dashed after her leaving the boy no option but to follow. As he was running he heard a voice. One that was both familiar and unfamiliar at that moment. _**Now son of the stealthy and quick footed death, it is time.**_ The boy reached in his pocket to and felt the strange presents he was told not to touch until the time was right. Then he heard another voice, one that sounded more like his own. No, let's see if we can do this without weapons.

The boy and Maggie quickly lost sight of the strange fast turtle, but the dogs took any twist in turns without hesitance. Each one gave a short sight of a turtle almost normal sized being shrunk in the distance. Soon the nameless boy realized where the turtle was headed. The river they always talked about through that one window. The one with Canada on the other side.

The sea turtle went into the water and not until it was half submerged did turn to face the party which was now arriving at the port scaring a few immigration officers. The turtle raised it flipper as if to attack. Likewise, Maggie held two bronze swords ready. Where did that sword come from? The nameless boy stepped in between them.

"Why are you attacking us?" asked the boy. The Sciron's turtle eyes widened. It put its' flipper down and blinked a few times as if it never considered the question. Finally it stated simply, "_Food"_

"You're Hungry?" asked the boy shocked. "Umm maybe you could eat something that's not alive like…uhh…that thing." The boy said pointing at a strange gray floating thing on the water. The turtle waded there for about a minute before finally turning to the contraption. It took a hesitant out of hull.

"_Crunchy!" _Sciron's turtle continued eating until nothing was of the ship. It then turned back to the trio with a happy puppy look on its' face.

"_We're not going to fight."_ Whined the dog's left head obviously sad. This whole ordeal was too much for Maggie. The whole time she stood with her mouth open, swords hanging limping by her sides.

"Th-this isn't how it's supposed to happen!"Maggie screeched turning back in forth to look at the odd mix around her as she addressed them "I'm supposed to find you in a school, you fight a monster and I bring you to camp half blood partially explaining the situation on the way. You don't live on the dahm streets! You don't make peace with the dahm monsters! And you certainly **DON'T **adopt the monsters as **F*CKING PETS!"**

"What's a pet?" asked the scared and slightly confused boy.

"I…I can take you to camp" said the turtle trying to be helpful.

"Right" said Maggie giving up before her mind cracked, "Everyone on the giant turtle that just tried to kill us."

Maggie expected the boy to ask a million questions like of the younger newbies do, that's why she begged the council to let her spy in a high school despite the fact she's only 13. Strangely when Sciron's turtle started moving he just took two small objects out of his coat pocket. He's been staring at them the whole time.

"It's a mechanical pencil" she said simply. The boy looked at her only momentarily before staring back at it and the graphite case. The lid and eraser were painted a certain color. He could never name it since it wasn't taught at the first building he used to stare in, but it was the same color as his coat… and his eyes.

Maggie stared at him; his long dirt covered dirty blond hair, his ripped mismatched clothing, and his strangely colored eyes. She then turned her attention to the sleeping dog(s). They had short light grey fur. The head on the right had pointed up ears while the left's flopped. Both heads had brow lines that started their noses. When it hit their heads it bulged with a gray infinity sign in the middle. It then split into two parts each and when all four met at the base of their heads it continued as one straight thick line and continued like that until it ended at a stump off where a muscular tail would've been but was cut off. Finally Maggie she decided to break silence.

"I'm Maggie by the way" she greeted holding out her hand. The dirty boy stared at her in confusion for a second. Then suddenly the hand became more interesting than his mechanical pencil. After a few awkward moments Maggie tried to push the conversation forward.

"What's a name?" Maggie was surverly puzzled by this statement. She remembered how he was standing in an alleyway staring through the window to mythology class. Could it be possible he's been doing that his whole life?

"A name is something that other people call you" said Maggie deciding to take it one step at a time"

"The boy?"

"No, it has to be something that isn't a word."

"Asimee?" questioned the boy coming up with the first thing off the top of his head.

"How about Ace?" asked Maggie completely calm now. Sure enough, Asimee loved his new name.

"Now you just have to come up with a name for those two." Commented Maggie while motioning to the dog(s)

Ace thought for a minute. He remembered an argument he heard while two students at the second school were outside. They were talking about some creature. One said that the names referred to the different personalities it had. The other said that the names were used depending on wither the speaker respected it or not. Asimee still didn't understand it but he thought the names were fitting.

"Your Sméagol" the boy said pointing to the right head, "and your Gollum." The head with floppy ears, Gollum, licked its nose in its sleep as if agreeing. Both Ace and Maggie laughed at that before going back to silence.

At last Asimee said, "Soooo…you're a satyr?" Maggie wondered how Ace figured it out for a second before remembering she lost her beret while chasing Sciron's turtle and that her left foot was somewhere in Lake Erie.

"Ya."

"Where are we going?"

"To a place called Camp Half Blood."

"Why?"

There it was. The million dollar question. How does she explain this?

"You're a demigod" Maggie mentally kicked herself for being so plain about it. Asimee's eyes got so wide Maggie thought they would pop out of his skull. Here it comes "the your crazy right?", the "Whose my parent?", and the "can I fly/shoot lasers out of my eyes/ some other stupid power?"

"I have a family!" Screamed the excited boy! Maggie almost fell of the turtle.

Ace then went on to ramble about how he wanted to kill giants, feed Cerberus cake, and how he didn't want Zeus for a dad because Hera would kill him. Finally Maggie answered one of his questions just to shut him up.

"Your pencil!" she fumed. Asimee answered with confused look.

"You said you wanted to know if you would get any weapons. Your mechanical pencil and graphite case are probably one."

"But it's a pencil" the boy reasoned.

"Yeah, and these are just earrings" Maggie took to small objects out of her earlobes. She showed them to Ace and he saw they were green figures with black arms and legs, and heads that almost looked like dogs'. The hooks coming out of them then began to elongate. Soon the satyr held two 2 foot long bronze swords. Strangely they still had the green thing on the end.

"That's so cool!" cheered Asimee, "How do I do that?"

"Try clicking it" suggested Maggie.

Ace took the mechanical pencil out of his left pocket. He clicked the eraser and saw a bit graphite come out the other end. For a split second Asimee was devastated, and then he noticed the plastic starting to bend. It became less and less see through as the out sides the same color as the eraser. He felt his right pocket become heavier, and knew the graphite case was undergoing a similar change. Maggie could only say one thing.

"Why is the quiver around your leg?" And indeed, there was now a Quiver full of bronze and metal tipped arrows with two short straps coming around Ace's leg. In his hand a bow gleaming bow with a red coil around the middle, and a yellow one wrapping several times around the bow indicating where Aimee's fingers should go. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.


End file.
